


Equilibrium

by leosaysgrrrr



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Assassination Plot(s), Best Friends, Emotionally Repressed, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fist Fights, Inquisition Agents (Dragon Age), Inquisitor Being an Asshole, Mistaken Identity, Passive-aggression, Post-In Your Heart Shall Burn, Skyhold, Snarky Elves, Tranquility, Venatori
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-05-29 06:38:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6363454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leosaysgrrrr/pseuds/leosaysgrrrr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma never set out to be a hero.  Lux was the exception, not the rule; in general, she cared little for others, if at all.  Helping people gave her no great satisfaction, and she eschewed their gratitude and appreciation.  She certainly did not want such things from Lavellan, or the Inquisition.  She did the things she did not to be recognized for her great deeds, but simply because they needed to be done.</p><p>A level-headed, pragmatic, dagger-wielding apostate from Starkhaven joins the Inquisition at the insistence of her partner and best friend, a cheeky Tevinter elf and former slave, and the pair get more than they bargained for when they uncover a Venatori plot to assassinate the Inquisitor.</p><p>** I am currently reworking this story.  It'll be back soon! **</p>
            </blockquote>





	Equilibrium

This story's going to be down for a while. 

I'm reworking it a bit and it'll be back when I get it to where I want it to be.

Thanks for reading <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited from the original version because this chapter was a formatting nightmare, not to mention a massive info dump. Hopefully this was easier to read!
> 
> Thanks for reading, as well, by the way! I really appreciate it!!
> 
> Stop by my [tumblr](http://leothelionsaysgrrrr.tumblr.com)!


End file.
